Hitherto, as a recording medium for information signals, discs such as optical disc, magneto-optical discs and magnetic discs, etc. are used. The disc of this kind is constituted as a disc cartridge accommodated within a cartridge. A recording/reproducing apparatus using such a disc cartridge as a recording medium is adapted to load the disc cartridge at the loading section after having undergone positioning to carry out recording and/or reproduction of information signals through recording and/or reproducing means for information signals with respect to the disc accommodated within the disc cartridge.
The recording/reproducing apparatus using optical disc or magneto-optical disc as the recording medium is adapted so that the optical pick-up device and the magnetic head constituting the recording and/or reproducing means for information signals are disposed at the position corresponding to the loading section for the disc cartridge.
Meanwhile , in the recording/reproducing apparatus using disc such as optical disc, etc. as the recording medium, there is provided a loading mechanism for automatically loading the disc cartridge into the loading section within the apparatus body. The loading mechanism used in the recording/reproducing apparatus is provided with a holder adapted so that the disc cartridge is inserted therethrough and is held thereby, and a movement operation mechanism for allowing the holder to undergo movement operation ranging between the position at which insertion and withdrawal (disengagement) of the disc cartridge can be made with respect to the holder and the position where the disc cartridge is permitted to undergo loading operation into the loading section. This movement operation mechanism serves to allow the holder to undergo movement operation ranging between the position where insertion and withdrawal (disengagement) of the disc cartridge can be made and the position where the disc cartridge is permitted to undergo loading operation into the loading section. Namely, the disc cartridge is such that when the holder is in the state where it has been moved to the position where insertion and withdrawal of the disc cartridge can be made, insertion and withdrawal with respect to the holder is carried out through the insertion/withdrawal hole provided at the outer casing constituting the apparatus body, and when the holder is in the state where it has been moved to the position where the disc cartridge is permitted to undergo loading operation into the loading section, insertion/withdrawal with respect to the loading section is carried out.
The disc cartridge which has been inserted into the holder and held thereby, which is placed in the state where it has been moved to the position at which insertion/withdrawal of the disc cartridge can be made is caused to undergo movement operation along with the holder in a direction parallel to the principal surface of the disc accommodated within the cartridge, and is transferred (moved) to the position opposite to the loading section. The cartridge is then caused to undergo movement operation in a direction perpendicular to the principal surface of the disc, and is loaded into the loading section.
Moreover, in carrying out an eject operation to eject the disc cartridge loaded in the loading section to the outward of the apparatus body, the loading mechanism serves to first allow the disc cartridge to undergo movement operation in a direction perpendicular to the principal surface of the disc so that it is withdrawn from the loading section thereafter to carry out movement operation along with the holder in a direction parallel to the principal surface of the disc to move the disc cartridge to the insertion/withdrawal hole side.
Meanwhile, in the recording/reproducing apparatus of the slot in system adapted to allow the disc cartridge to undergo loading operation through the insertion/withdrawal hole provided at the apparatus body, in carrying out eject operation of the disc cartridge, it is necessary to project a portion of the disc cartridge from the insertion/withdrawal hole. With respect to the insertion/withdrawal hole provided at the recording/reproducing apparatus of this kind, since an insertion/withdrawal hole substantially equal in the thickness and the width to the disc cartridge is only provided, it is impossible to insert fingers into the apparatus body to carry out drawing operation of the disc cartridge. Therefore, in carrying out eject operation of the disc cartridge loaded at the loading portion within the apparatus body, it is necessary to project at least one portion of the disc cartridge out of the apparatus body through the insertion/withdrawal hole so that holding by fingers is possible. In order to face a portion of the disc cartridge toward the outward of the apparatus body from the insertion/withdrawal hole at the time of eject operation in this way, it is necessary to allow the movement range of the holder for holding the disc cartridge and carrying out feed operation of the disc cartridge to be large. As a result, the recording/reproducing apparatus itself becomes large.
Further, there are used recording/reproducing apparatuses in which, in order to project the disc cartridge toward the outward of the apparatus body through the insertion/withdrawal hole at the time of eject operation, biasing force of spring is utilized to project the disc cartridge from the holder. The recording/reproducing apparatus in which spring is used to project the disc cartridge toward the outward of the apparatus body as stated above is of a structure to allow the holder to undergo transfer operation up to a predetermined position of the inward side of the apparatus body to project, to the outward of the apparatus body, the disc cartridge by making use of biasing force of spring from the position where the holder is stopped. Accordingly, this recording/reproducing apparatus can reduce the movement range of the holder to realize miniaturization of the apparatus itself.
However, in the recording/reproducing apparatus adapted to project the disc cartridge from the insertion/withdrawal hole by using biasing force of spring, quantity of projection from the insertion/withdrawal hole would not be constant in dependency upon state of the surface of the disc cartridge, deformation of the appearance shape thereof, or the like. Moreover, if biasing force of spring for biasing the disc cartridge is too large, the disc cartridge is suddenly projected from the insertion/withdrawal hole at the time of eject operation. Further, the disc cartridge would be jumped out from the apparatus body. In order to prevent such sudden jumping out of the disc cartridge, loading devices such that brake mechanism is provided are also used. However, not only does the mechanism becomes complicated, but also it is difficult to set force of spring for biasing the disc cartridge and brake force of the brake mechanism to respective suitable values. Thus, stable eject operation of the disc cartridge cannot be carried out.